Branded
by aosaphir
Summary: Shuuichi comes up with an ingenious plan; it's completely foolproof. With only a little brainpower and the help of a tattoo, his plan will come true. But really... when do things go according to plan when thinking is involved? oneshot, full warning inside


**AN: hey! It's been awhile, yea? This idea came to me after I saw this belly button piercing with an obscene phrase on it, and I got to thinking, Hey, what if someone got that tattooed in an interesting place…? And of course, I then pictured Shuuichi having that tattoo and in that interesting place and here is the product of my mind monkeys. **

**NOTE: I fast forwarded the healing process for a tattoo. I'm making it around two weeks when it takes around a month, depending. I'm also speeding up some other qualities. So I hope I don't get any reviews telling me how wrong I am at explaining the proper healing process. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Not even Bluz Tattooz. Why don't you believe me?!**

**WARNING (for others a reassurance): PWP, yaoi, smex (duh), cumplay, soloM, rim, oral. WAFF?**

**If you have a problem with any of these things, humbly get the hell out. **

**Beta'd by: PreseaMoon (loveseses youuuuuuu)**

**EDIT: I already uploaded this a few months ago, but ff italicized and bolded parts I didn't want to be so I uploaded a new version of it, with the right details. So those of you who reviewed the old one, you don't have to review again if you don't wanna**

**Branded**

It was something simple; something, though completely juvenile, simplistic. Shuuichi just wanted to… gain the upper hand, per say, for a night. Or a couple of nights. He never expected to gain such a reaction from Yuki. Although, really, shouldn't he have?

///////\\\\\\\

Rewind to two weeks ago. Shuuichi was surfing the net when, technically, he was supposed to be writing Bad Luck's latest single that was supposed to be out in… nine days, seventeen hours, forty-three seconds and counting. Well, not _technically_, but did Shuuichi do things he was technically supposed to do? Didn't think so. And so, Shuuichi could, totally un-technically, make things up like the precise hours and seconds until his single was supposed to be gracing the public.

It was during his small act of rebellion—_screw you K! Think you can wave that magnum in my face forever…_—that Shuuichi came upon a random ad for a tattoo parlor. The small scale animation made a banner of the tattoo artist's original work around the parlor's name Bluz Tattooz. The designs were intricate, made to interlock with each other around the name like vines until they made a new design entirely. Shuuichi was intrigued.

A few clicks of the mouse following a few links later, Shuuichi arrived at the store's main website. Among links offering to tell a prospective customer about each tattoo and piercing artist's life story, there was a box housing the word Portfolio. Shuuichi clicked, just to see what other art the artists had to offer.

There was a plentiful supply of genres of tattoos to choose from, in no sense of order Shuuichi could make out. He decided to veer away from titles like Jesus Christ and Cock Blockers. Finally, he decided Just For Fun was safe enough. The first picture was of a big, fat cock. Shuuichi turned impossibly red, noting the fine details the artist took care to include. The engorged head, the stark vein spanning the underside, following a fine drop of perspiration… or was that pre-cum? Shuuichi didn't look long enough to tell.

_Heheh… what would Yuki do if I got a sweaty cock tattooed on me? It'd almost be worth it just to see his face… _

Shuuichi scrolled down until the cock disappeared. Still quietly giggling, Shuuichi viewed other such obscene images that were deemed Just For Fun. After seeing a pair of ladies' legs spread one too many times, he finally came across the word section of the Fun. It was as if the images Shuuichi previously saw were merely condensed into written language and not drawn. Phrases such as 'On Your Knees', 'Cum Here' and 'Choking Hazard' were on display. Not very original or unique, but comical all the same.

When Shuuichi hit gold, though, you could say he was surprised. Near the end of the Just For Fun section he immediately fell in love with one particular set of words. Despite the minor blush, Shuuichi was smiling happily, so excited over the dirty innuendo. But as he got to thinking, his smile tipped over to the evil side as an absolute _genius_ plan spawned inside of his pink head. Shuuichi's amethyst eyes shone in a conspiring manner and the tempo of his heart picked up.

_What if I were to…? And then…_ Insert maniacal dance step here._ Yes! Perfect!_

The pop star/conspirator then went to the site's section displaying the prices of tattoos and got the necessary information for the beginning of his plan to start. Fifty dollars was nothing when you had thousands upon thousands of fans paying that amount for a single ticket to a single concert… and when you had dozens of those concerts, fifty bucks was, quite literally, nothing. He looked briefly at the healing process for the tattoo Shuuichi decided to get. He blanched.

_Tw--… two weeks? Two _full _weeks? How am I going to keep from getting jumped by that Yuki of mine? I can't go two _days_ much less two _weeks!! _That man's goal in life is to make my lower back ache until I have no choice but to limp crooked…_

A predicament… how in the hell was he supposed to guard his ass for that long? It was going to be impossible. No, Shuuichi thought determinedly, it had to be possible. He had to make it happen… there was a goal to be achieved, after all. He couldn't let his sex drive nor Yuki's deter him. His lips set in a grim line, his jaw locked. Shuuichi was a man with a plan, and by god was he going to get what he wanted.

After getting the phone number and address for Bluz Tattooz, Shuuichi made the appointment and set his brainchild in motion, certain that the outcome would meet his expectations.

///////\\\\\\\

Shuuichi found himself and day later on a leather recliner with his legs spread. He'd found the parlor all right, taking a taxi during his usual work hours while secretly calling in sick, to fool Yuki. And now he was laid out in front of his designated artist, Hero, with his pants around his ankles about to be marked for life. Although a necessary part of his devious plan, Shuuichi loved this tattoo enough to have it on his body forever. He knew it was kind of silly… it was only a dirty joke really, but the pink haired singer guessed he was just always easy to please.

A touch of nervousness graced Shuuichi like butterflies, only with needles for wings when he saw the buzzing pen coming nearer to the place he chose to get tattooed, but also coming closer and closer to his… No. Don't think about it.

The first shock burned him and he let a slow, measured breath escape quivering lips.

_It's alright, it's okay… doesn't hurt at all… nope, not at all…_

… **Later that day**

Shuuichi slipped into his and Yuki's shared apartment at the time he'd arrive home from work, trying to make his presence known as little as possible. The conspirator toed off his shoes gingerly, trying to move his legs as little as possible in hopes of moving the tattooed portion of skin little as well. Shuuichi wasn't supposed to move the affected area too much, which he thought was impossible, and said so to Hero; he had to _walk._ Hero replied that he shouldn't stretch the skin in an exaggerated manner, like spreading his legs very wide or taking too long of strides while walking, and to try not to run at all.

That left Shuuichi taking small steps with his legs close together, but not rubbing, either. He looked like he had a stick up his ass, being cautious but not trying to look like he was, and especially not to Yuki.

Shuuichi sighed, then let out a low hiss, having jerked the affected leg too quickly while turning toward the living room. Not seeing his lover in the room, he made his jerky way to the couch to sit so he didn't seem suspicious if Yuki appeared. The pink haired boy couldn't let his plan be spoiled now; not after he got a tattoo!

He flipped through channels on the television randomly, trying to act normal and not seem so stiff in his posture. Shuuichi sighed again, _I'm over thinking this… if I'm looking over my shoulder constantly Yuki will definitely start asking questions. Gotta let things flow…_

Shuuichi slouched against the arm of the sofa while keeping his leg in check, settling on a music show and mostly watching it.

When Yuki finally made his existence known, Shuuichi made a point to welcome him cheerily and with his usual enthusiasm, not having to act at all. He called him over to the couch, instead of glomping him like was the norm, to hide his awkward gait. He'd have to work on that…

The blond raised an eyebrow but after getting a beer, went to sit down. 

///////\\\\\\\

Fast-forward to the present, two weeks later. Shuuichi had just gotten home from the studio, after he begged and cried to go home early, but after that hadn't worked, threatened to commit suicide and doom the future of Bad Luck forever, and after that still hadn't worked, swore that he would get another tattoo… bigger, more colorful, and in a much more noticeable place. That had worked.

After everyone had found out about Shuuichi's adventure to the tattoo parlor, Sakano had, needless to say, cried hysterically and worriedly muttered until he passed out from the effort. On the other hand, K had gone dangerously quiet and his distinct blue eyes turned a dark flinty sapphire, and had pressed his thumbs into the dip of Shuuichi's neck, not even bothering for his gun and went straight for the kill… probably to feel the conniving little boy's life drain from his hands. Hiro and Suguru then promptly pried K off of their vocalist, restraining him from across the room.

…It hadn't gone over well.

Hiro had only sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head slowly from side to side as if to express his thought of, _that crazy best friend of mine…_ and other such thoughts of big brotherly fondness. Suguru had been shocked for about all of five seconds, and then recovered, telling himself to expect it by now and to not worry his mind over the unpredictable framework of Shuuichi's actions.

While the band mates had reflected, poor Shuuichi was being berated by K and would have been by Sakano had he been conscious. Loud, angry protests like "Tohma's gonna have my ass", "How are we going to explain this?", and "What the fuck were you thinking anyway?" were expelled along with a myriad of others. But once Shuuichi explained that he couldn't wear tight clothing over his tattoo for awhile, K nearly went for his throat again but the scared shitless singer had seen it coming and ran for the nearest Hiro.

Overall, it hadn't been an easy day.

That had been a week and a half ago, but the after effects were still rolling around like shockwaves from both K and Sakano. Luckily, Shuuichi had thought to use it to his advantage to get out of work early today, one idle threat tantamount to five pounds of uncut cocaine.

The veteran conniver had needed to get home early today, to be here before Yuki got home himself… And now, after two agonizing weeks of sneaking around, abnormal walking habits, and most of all sexual deprivation, the final part of Shuuichi's master plan could be played.

Shuuichi rubbed his hands together slowly and started in the direction of the bedroom.

///////\\\\\\\

Yuki stepped into the apartment slowly, in no hurry or desire to be here at all. He rolled his shoulders in an attempt to relieve the tension that had built up between his shoulder blades in the last couple of weeks. The blond growled lowly as he took off his shoes and jacket, seeing that the baka was home by his own pair.

No sex.

At all.

None.

For two _fucking_ weeks. Yuki was tense, hostile, and horny enough to fuck a champagne flute. But extreme sexual deprivation for two weeks wasn't the only reason that the blond was so deeply disturbed, and that fact alone awed Yuki himself. The real reason, and would always seem to be the reason for every thing that pissed the blond off the most for the rest of his goddamned life, was one Shindou Shuuichi. And not because he was hiding his glory hole from Yuki… well, not _only_ because.

His baka was acting strange these past two weeks; more than his usual strangeness that Yuki had come to associate the adjective 'endearing' with. Shuuichi hadn't been acting like himself lately, even though Yuki could tell that he'd been trying to, in order to fool Yuki or for whatever other reason he didn't know. He'd also been… walking oddly, like the blond had fucked him particularly roughly the night before, _and I know _that _hasn't happened in awhile… _Yuki thought, grumbling and rubbing his nape as he made his way to the kitchen to get a much needed drink.

Bypassing the beer in the fridge and taking out a pint of Captain Morgan's from a low cupboard, Yuki reached up to a cupboard directly above it and took out a shot glass. He scoffed, a little less harshly than he had intended to, as he saw a familiar print club photo on the side of the tiny glass. He looked and sure enough, all of the shot glasses were decorated with different poses of each of them, most of them in different times of taking print club pictures together.

The fond memories Yuki half heartedly denied as being fond at all only emphasized the strange way Shuuichi was acting. He was… and now Yuki was too preoccupied to think to deny it… worried, about his lover. _And not just a tad bit suspicious…_ the blond mused as he downed a shot of liquor. The warm little implosions spread from his throat through his chest and settled into his stomach, slowly fading along the trail it made until he could only feel it faintly in his gut, making him want to recreate that path of warmth that felt like sparks.

The way Shuuichi was walking, and his excuses and refusals of sex… the way he'd been acting differently from his usual self, how it seemed like he was hiding something… it all pointed to one thing, but Yuki didn't believe it. He couldn't; it was preposterous. It was preposterous, and impossible, and completely ludicrous… and Yuki was suspicious. He didn't want to be, he knew it was crazy that Shuuichi would cheat on him, knew it was especially bad to be thinking of his baka that way… but what else could it be? The blond threw back another shot.

Yuki had to know. Enough just going along with this whole thing. Shuuichi would tell him what the hell was going on.

Looking at his shot glass one last time, Yuki set it down softly and made his way to the bedroom, determined to find Shuuichi. The brat never even welcomed him home tonight…

Yuki threw open the door to their bedroom, a furrow forming in his brow, and instantly stiffened until he looked statuesque.

On their bed, Shuuichi was in the center of the spread and propped up against the headboard, one knee bent and the other stretched to the side. He was completely naked… and very hard… and very much masturbating.

Shuuichi's amethyst eyes looked at his lover like he was expecting him, and not at all like he'd just been caught pleasuring himself. Those eyes narrowed in lust as the hand around his erection squeezed while sliding up, the boy letting out a whimper and letting the pressure let up on the way back down. His free hand was stroking the inner thigh of the outstretched leg, lightly brushing up against his balls occasionally while his other hand massaged and stroked.

"Nnhn… Yuki…" Shuuichi moaned, snapping Yuki out of his imitation of a statue. The blond was speechless, pleasantly so, hypnotized by that hand and those teasing eyes so much so that he didn't notice that he was stripping until his shirt fell to the ground. He didn't care to ask what was going on, like he had intended to do, as he watched that flush cock bob with every buck of Shuuichi's hips.

Shuuichi squeezed the head, his other hand coming from his thigh to fondle his balls, he sucked in a breath and let out a breathy moan as he collected beads of precum from the slit and made his movements' more even. He watched Yuki watch him, speeding up and slowing down his movements, taking note of which motion made the blond's breath labor, what made his golden eyes darken, what made a pink tongue come out and lick dry lips. _Heh… all going according to plan… so far…_ Shuuichi cackled inside his head while simultaneously letting a wanton moan slip from red, bitten lips.

Yuki was painfully hard just looking at his lover jerk himself off, two weeks of chastity boiling beneath his skin, as potent as the arousal singing through his veins. His dark, honey eyes latched onto the movement of one sinful hand as a finger collected a droplet of precum and watched as the index finger was brought down to the bared inner thigh, a… set of letters?... being underlined by the wet finger. Pale hands stuttered while unlatching Yuki's belt, and upon closer inspection, there was indeed a set of letters hugging the barrier where thigh met groin. Shuuichi's thigh read, in plain, bold script:

**Slippery When Wet**

The blond nearly chocked on his tongue while staring at the message, made all the more profane with the precum used to draw his attention to it. Yuki had to stifle his urge to double take, as well as the immense relief that bubbled up at knowing that his Shuu-chan wasn't cheating and had only gotten a foolish tattoo… though sexy as hell, given the circumstances.

The boy drank Yuki's reaction in, not helping the triumphant smile as it spread across his flushed face. When his lover finally pulled his eyes from the sight, though, Shuuichi was met with a dark smirk and gleaming golden eyes that spoke of unwavering authority. He dimly surmised that he was now on the other end of the leash, and his hand slowed to a stop on his cock, waiting for Yuki's next breath, next word, next command.

Claiming his rightful place in his and Shuuichi's world, Yuki let his gaze rape the tan body, naked and open to him. "Don't stop," came the gruff order, deep and rumbling. Shuuichi, from across the room, could feel it in his chest and his hand picked up its lost pace. The blond let his smirk widen, pale fingers trailing his exposed stomach until they came to the hem of his slacks, watching as the ministrations of the boy's hand picked up unconsciously.

Yuki undid the button, unzipping the zip slowly, meant to tease Shuuichi but also ending up torturing himself with how the teeth grazed his boxer clad erection that caused his stomach to ache. The boy looked on rapturously, gripping his flesh tighter when he saw Yuki hiss at finally having his erection freed. The pants slid down toned thighs, slipping over defined calves until the rested around the blond's ankles and were kicked away. Yuki, now only having boxers to make the poor attempt to cover him, took one step toward the entranced boy on the bed.

"You can do better than that, can't you, baka." Shuuichi could tell he was mocking him and pouted, but could detect the hint of an order in the words and obeyed. Picking up speed, his other hand went to play with his balls again and took a sharp intake of breath and arching his back slightly. Yuki took one more step forward, taking in with pleased eyes the desperation beginning to come over his lover. He didn't want to make things easy for him, the boy did after all hold sex from him for far too long, and decided to drag things out until they both were unable to stand anything more.

Shuuichi was letting small moans escape, thrusting into his hands, wanting the coil in his stomach to snap. Yuki didn't seem to be coming to make things any easier on him, just standing at the foot of the bed and watching him and making him wonder what he was going to do next.

"Y-Yuuki…" the boy whimpered, rotating his hips into his hand and looking longingly and Yuki's rock hard cock hidden from him by those damnable boxers.

The blond's golden eyes darkened. Taking one last step and starting to climb onto the bed, Yuki's deep voice rumbled, "Cum."

Shuuichi's eyes widened a fraction before his orgasm ripped him apart and flooded his senses, cock twitching painfully as cum erupted in waves onto his stomach and chest. Realizing after he'd suffered through the first unbearably pleasurable flourish that he'd been screaming, the boy reduced his voice to low moans as the last vestiges of his orgasm left him ravaged and bare.

Yuki watched the spectacle as he crawled toward the shallowly gasping boy, licking his lips at Shuuichi's debauched display and nearing ever closer. Amethyst eyes cracked open just as lips grazed his calf, leading a hot trail to whatever destination Yuki had in mind. Shuuichi looked on with a tortured expression as wicked lips barely touched his cooling skin, now being heated again by his lover's simple touches.

The blond reached the beginning of his Shuuichi's thigh and sucked, claiming a tight moan from the owner. Drawing higher, leaving sucks and nibbles along the way, Yuki reached the tattoo that had caused all of his strife. Raising a single blond brow, he was intrigued as he saw a bit of cum had slid down to rest near the phrase, and immediately dragged it over with his tongue and swiped it up, lapping across the tattoo fully. Shuuichi whimpered at the visual and his cock hardened more.

Yuki scooped up more cum from the baka's lower stomach and over to the tattoo, letting his hand brush Shuuichi's cock on the way. His jaw clenched at the too erotic sight and his cock jumped inside the boxers that were becoming increasingly suffocating. The irony of the phrase was laughable and completely enticing, and instead of laughing Yuki sucked up all of the cum making sure to leave a bruise by the time he was done.

A strangled moan was heard and Yuki looked to his right and saw the proud cock standing beside his face. He smirked into the thigh and nipped dangerously close to said cock, watching it jump in excitement and hearing the whimper from the boy he was teasing.

Letting his mouth dance along the boy's perineum, Yuki sucked one ball into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue and holding down Shuuichi's reactive hips. He nipped up the shaft and lightly sucked on the engorged head, locking with lidded violet eyes that pleaded for more. The blond sucked in more of the length, bobbing his head for a moment then letting it go with a wet sound. Shuuichi groaned in disappointment and said shakily, "don't stop…"

"No." was the immediate reply, and the boy wondered when the tables had turned on him so. This wasn't part of the plan. His submission was not part of the grand scheme of things. He and Yuki were supposed to be in opposite positions. Yuki was supposed to be so entranced by his beautiful tattoo that he'd be holding the reins all night, only letting them go to let his lover plow him like never before. But now… "Ah!" Shuuichi moaned unexpectedly when a hand stroked his cum lubed erection… when Yuki had collected the makeshift lube he didn't know. All he knew was his cock was getting some retribution, finally, and never wanted it to stop.

But it stopped. Yuki's hand stilled, and left to take off the boxers that were successfully stained by precum and were then thrown to the floor. Sighing at the feeling of freedom, he leaned once again between Shuuichi's thighs and went to work on lapping up all of the cum. As he made sure Shuuichi was sufficiently distracted, his free hand scooped up yet more of Shuuichi's orgasm and brought it down to his pucker made vulnerable by spread, tawny legs. He spread the cum and made himself a path to follow, from his cock down to his entrance.

Shuuichi started to buck his hips into Yuki's mouth, but looked on in despair as his erection was abandoned _again_, but was not displeased for long as that wayward mouth licked down to his balls and beyond… he started to squirm away but his hips were held down, erasing his chances for escape.

It's not that he didn't like what Yuki was obviously about to do, and they'd done this before, but… he'd always feel so achingly vulnerable in that position. He knew that he was always under Yuki's control, but doing _that _made him feel like clay that could only be molded by his lover's hands. Being at that kind of mercy was both exhilarating and frightening, and Shuuichi tended to shy away from the intensity of the sensations. It didn't seem like he'd get away right now though.

Yuki trailed his tongue down the sensitive patch of skin right before his destination, massaging the tense thighs as he did so. Laving his entrance over and over until he felt the reluctant push of Shuuichi's hips against his mouth, Yuki pushed inside. Feeling the boy's insides squeeze his tongue like an insufferable hug drew a moan from his throat, his cock painfully hard as he thrust against the mattress and forced his tongue in further, lapping at the walls unceasingly.

Shuuichi's breathing picked up until he was gasping as one hand gripped the comforter and the other forced Yuki's head closer. His vision was closing in, becoming fuzzy around the edges and panicked that he'd black out. God, it was wrong, it had to be wrong, because nothing this good could actually be _good_, if that made any sense. But even if something this good wasn't right, if felt so, oh so _right_ at this moment that Shuuichi couldn't give a damn about the concept and let the sensations raze his sense of himself until he was an incarnation of unabashed need.

It felt as if the bed he was sprawled on was suddenly pulled from under him as that tongue stopped painting delicious pictures on his walls. Shuuichi whimpered pitifully and Yuki didn't have the control anymore to stand back and smirk.

Clearly at the point where neither of them could stand anymore, Yuki quickly dove on the writhing boy beneath him and melded their bodies together as he claimed cherry lips for the first time that night. The kiss couldn't be described as anything less than plundering, each mouth clumsy and clashing and seeking. Yuki was the first to pull away and stared down into lust dazed lavender, both silently conveying something to the other but essentially the same thing, and the blond latched onto a spot under Shuuichi's ear at the same time two fingers entered him roughly.

The boy groaned, thrusting his hips down into the fingers, conveying his wish for something deeper. Yuki hummed against the bruise that was quickly forming as the slick tightness assaulted him again and let his fingers linger only long enough the rub against a certain spot and heard an answering high pitched moan.

Yuki pulled from the welcoming body and sat up, taking Shuuichi with him and ordering, albeit huskily, him to turn around. The boy had no other choice but to obey and was seated against a very hard object with his back to Yuki. With no other warning than his lover spreading his legs, he was filled to the brim with the cock he'd been craving all night and let out a raspy shout.

Pale hands gripped slim hips painfully to stop himself from moving, or much worse cumming, and groaned deeply against a sweaty nape. When the boy in his lap gyrated against his erection, it was by that action that Yuki totally lost it. Pulling out until Shuuichi could feel the head pulling from his entrance, he slammed back in forcefully, feeling the walls hug him all the way.

Shuuichi moaned frantically, pushing his hips back into the relentless pounding. He mewled every time he felt the bulbous head scrape his walls on the way in he couldn't help the way his muscles tightened sporadically on the cock inside him at every thrust. Yuki was quickly falling further and further into the pit of insanity as he was overcome with nothing more than primal instinct and animalistic need and he dragged his nails across a toned stomach, leaving angry red lines and making his baka whimper with the same need as him.

Yuki's hands each grabbed a shoulder and a side, using his grip as leverage to force Shuuichi harder against his cock. The boy was screaming now, his prostate was being abused in a way that he couldn't bare and he loved and hated it at the same time. He was quickly losing control of his body, Yuki holding him tight against his chest, using his body weight against him in a wonderful way that left him begging for release. And begging he was.

"I c-can't… I can't… Yuki, oh god I can't…" Yuki let go of Shuuichi's side in favor of pumping his neglected cock, the weeping precum making his movements slick. The boy yelped and thrust both into that hand and onto that cock. He wouldn't last like this and apparently his lover wouldn't either, the thrusts becoming erratic and disjointed and they both bucked blindly in seek of completion.

Yuki stopped suddenly, one hand still on Shuuichi's erection and the other holding him still as well on his hip. Shuuichi protested wildly, but cut himself off with a groan as the blond began grinding into his prostate. He cried out at the abuse, his lover's hand massaging his cock sending him thrashing into his orgasm. Shuuichi opened his mouth in a silent scream, his inner muscles convulsing and milking his lover's own release from him, Yuki groaning against a tan shoulder as the impossible pleasure brought him under.

After several minutes of attempting to get some semblance of composure together, they both collapsed onto the bed in a tangled heap of limbs. Yuki pulled Shuuichi against his broad chest, his head resting in the crook of his blond lover's neck. The boy breathed deeply, snuggling further into Yuki's hold and sighing a sigh that was complete satisfaction.

As he rested his head against Shuuichi's damp mop of pink locks, he traced the small of his baka's back and thought about the tattoo. _Hm… that's an interesting thought. _Yuki smiled evilly and whispered into the shell of one ear, "Since you seem to have such a newfound appreciation for markings…"

///////\\\\\\\

Three days later Shuuichi found himself at the same tattoo parlor, in the same chair, and facing the same buzzing tool. Except now, Yuki was there to bare witness.

He had his shirt pushed up to reveal the small of his back, today's canvas. Yuki was evil, _absolutely evil_, and Shuuichi would never forgive him for this. That's right. Never.

Yuki looked on in smug satisfaction, and his smirk slipped only when Shuuichi flinched at the first touch of the pen. Glaring at the artist, some guy called Hero, he then went back to his smugness. This tattoo would be a fine addition to the one before it, and it was a shame that Shuuichi didn't see the way he did. At that thought Yuki's golden eyes twinkled, and he walked over to look Shuuichi in the face; more to rub it in than anything else.

A pout adorned that elfin face, and the boy glared up at him from his spot lying on his stomach. He looked away after seeing that stupid smirk again, burying his head in the chairs leather and scowled further. Shuuichi hugged the top of the chair that his head was lying against and made a personal vow not to look at his newest tattoo for the rest of his life.

Getting, on the small of his back, was one word written in plain, bold script; exactly like the first…:

**Yuki's**

Shuuichi frowned; he was going to be branded by Yuki now. And when he thought about it, _his _tattoo turned out to be Yuki's mark too! It infuriated him that things had gone so far from his expectations, but… and here Shuuichi smiled softly, _I guess it's not that bad being branded by Yuki for life…_

**END**

**AN: Took me forever to write this… Those of you out there who like SasuNaru or NaruSasu and who by some chance may like me, I'm going to be starting my invasion of the Naruto fandom. Hopefully sometime soon. **

**Hope you all liked this silly ole story of mine! Review… if you dare. **

**--SaphirAzure**


End file.
